1. Field
The following description relates to a battery control apparatus and a battery control system.
2. Description of Related Art
A multi-slave system includes a master control apparatus and a plurality of slave control apparatuses. The multi-slave system may be used in various fields. For example, in an energy storing system, the multi-slave system is used in a battery pack including a plurality of batteries connected in series or in parallel.